The Clique Summer Collection: OLIVIA RYAN
by granadamazing
Summary: What exactly did Olivia Ryan do during the summer before 8th grade? So many things. : Now, let's find out!
1. Second Last Day of School

_What did Olivia Ryan do the summer after 7th Grade? Too many things. :)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Clique._

* * *

**Chapter One**

Olivia Ryan tapped her french-manicured finger on the bridge of her new nose. Her cascading blonde hair was pin straight, and covering part of her eyes.

"I don't get this," she whined in her head, as the other students around her diligently worked.

The school year couldn't go any longer: after befriending and losing Alicia and becoming humilated and teased by the most popular people at her school, she was tired of it all. Sure, she had perfectly fake breasts and nose that gave her the name Faux-livia, but did that mean everyone had the right to be teased?

No.

The clock ticked silently, but the second hand menacingly paused, going slower and slower. At least, it seemed like that to Olivia.

Scowling at her half-empty paper, she excused herself from her desk and flounced up to Mr. Jones, her English teacher. She slammed the paper down.

"I'm done," she whispered loudly, as 19 other heads looked up at the commotion.

Olivia knew her father could convince the Principal to let her in for 8th grade, anyway.

With that, Olivia marched out, clutching her Juicy Couture bowling-bag purse. She slid her over-size Oliver Peoples sunglasses on and gave a fake smile to her class, pausing at Claire.

She was just one of the many people that were going to be crushed.

After everyone finished their exam, they were excused to go home, and Olivia was no exception.

Sliding into her Lexus's back seat, Olivia pulled out her new Blackberry curve. Olivia's step-mother knew better than to talk from the driver's seat, and aimlessly flipped through radio stations.

_How to Become More Popular And Liked,_ Olivia typed on her pink phone.

And she knew just exactly what to do. She had only one day left of school, and after that: the possibilities were endless.


	2. The Beginning Plan

**Part 2**

**Please give feedback! Thanks :D  
**

* * *

"Heyyy Kori, heyyy, uh, Strawberry," Olivia barked in her phone as she pranced around her room. She rolled her eyes while addressing the latter friend- Strawberry was an unbelievably weird name. "Doesn't the summer look HOT?" Her friends both giggled.

"Yeah, like me," Kori joked. Olivia fake-coughed, "not". Anyway, she heard one of the Pretty Committee members do it, a while back. It was the Saturday of the last day of school, and instead of doing anything with her friends, Olivia decided to try out make-up as one of the many parts to her grandmaster plan to become more popular... and liked. It was lame, but it was necessary.

"Well, do you want to hang out? I have to re-dye my hair again, but we can hang later," Strawberry replied. Olivia stopped at her mirror, sweeping M.A.C. eyeshadow on her lids. Disliking the color immediately, she spit on a tissue and dabbed at it.

"Um, I kinda have to help my step-mom... redecorate her room," Olivia lied as she finally flopped onto her bed, yawning.

"Yeah right," Kori scoffed. "Anyway, I gotta go. My mom's taking me to the doctor for scoliosis or whatever. How strange." Olivia said her goodbyes as well, about to hang up.

"Wait!" Strawberry cried. "I know you don't like Massie at all, but she's having this huge blowout party next week. She said I could come only if I hide under a bag, weird. I wonder what bag? I asked if I could invite someone else, but she just walked away. I assume she's gonna let me. Wanna go?"

Olivia couldn't believe her friends were that stupid. She checked her nails, already slightly messed up from typing so much on her blackberry last night, thinking of dastardly plans to become a better, more popular person.

She weighed her pros and cons of going to the party. The pros were that she could reveal to her classmates and boys her transformation, but the cons were... well, what if she wasn't done with it yet? It was only, give or take, 7 days. Olivia would have to act fast.

"Yeah, let's do it," she replied to Strawberry, grinning. "And we can go shopping before. It will be something no one has ever experienced."

* * *


	3. Something New

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Comment back with Criticism! Or Just Say You Like It (:**

* * *

Olivia Ryan tapped her feet to the beat of Sneakernight, the latest hit by Vanessa Anne Hudgens. Sure, all the critics found it boring and tasteless, but it was a huge hit, and Olivia couldn't help but follow the crowd.

Fredric clipped Olivia's few straight ends. He was the ex-assistant and _partner_ of Jakkob, Massie's hairstylist. He seemed to be the closest thing to Massie's standards.

"So, Fredric, what do you think I should order from shopbop? I need a whole new outfit for this party I'm going to," Olivia commented. "Oh yeah, please give me those blunt bangs, like Nelly Furtado. I'll look model-esque."

"Not with your face shape," Fredric snapped. "I'm thinking curls. Not Taylor Swift-agressive, but more soft. And anyway, I don't know what is on Shop Bop. I am _strictly _Armani." Olivia rolled her eyes, her reflection visible on the mirror.

Fredric tugged on her hair harder than usual, cutting it rather quickly. "Ow!" Olivia cried. Fredric gave a smirk and kept on curling.

Olivia Ryan noticed that it was one day before the party (June 21st, one of the first days of the Summer). She already had a pink Ralph Lauren polo like Alicia, her hair in a messy yet stylish ponytail like Kristen, a Fendi watch like Claire (NOT Claire's cheap style), long lashes like Dylan, and the attitude of Massie.

She just had to figure out what exactly what to do about the friend AND boyfriend situation.

Olivia typed the popular soccer boys' names in her Blackberry Curve as she lounged in the car, her step-mother driving them to a mother-daughter post-breast implant surgery meeting group. Olivia hardly considered her step-mother a parental figure, as she was only 10 years older than her.

_Derrick? Single. Kemp, Plovert? Single. Ca-_

She grinned eagerly. Cam was one of the cutest boys at Briarwood, soon to be BOCD. He also had the most ah-dorable green and blue eyes. And since Claire fucked up the relationship, snapping him up was as easy as pie. After all, Olivia was cute, fun, and smart... kinda.

Her phone bleeped-Strawberry was calling. Reluctantly, Olivia exited out of her list and answered.

"Heyyo, are you ready for the party tomorrow? Plovey saw you coming out of your stylist, Fred or something, and he said you looked really hot." Olivia couldn't help but grin- Plovey was a cute nickname and a cute guy.

"Well, it will definitely be a surprise. Oh shit, I forgot about our shopping thing. Hey, can you pick me up? I'm trying to think of some pants, or skirt, or whatever to wear." It wasn't like Olivia would ask her non-existent father or quiet step-mom.

"Oh yeah," Strawberry replied. "Maybe you won't even be blinded by the hair!


	4. Massie's Party, Part 1

**Massie's Party, Part 1**

When Stuff Goes Down. Comment, Constructive Criticism!

* * *

Kori was, being of horrible posture, slouching. Her flowery summer dress gave her blonde hair a certain edge to it, and even though the grosgrain flip-flops were a little bit more than atrocious, it somehow matched Kori's style. She sat across from Strawberry and Olivia, mindlessly snacking on a Luna Bar, in hopes of not looking like a pig at the party by not eating.

Strawberry's face looked extra-pink, after her green empire-waist shirt made her resemble a strawberry. Her Rock & Republic pedal pushers moderately slimmed her frame, and her curling pink hair looked great- if it weren't the fact that it was pink. Not exactly electric pink, nor a subtle pinkish/reddish tone. It was just... pink.

"Agh, would you stop chewing so loud," Strawberry complained, texting a random person, presumably someone at the party.

"Stop being ugly, _Coral_," Kori replied back nastily, her back snapping into good posture from anger.

"Stay like that," Olivia declared. "You look way better like that." Strawberry nodded.

"Well, what are YOU wearing, Livs?" She asked, interested. "It's definitely different from your other stuff."

"Oh, just my beautiful distressed mini shorts, and a sleeveless C&C button front top. I ditched the watch and polo because, well, what if I was thrown in the water?" Olivia lifted up her shirt, revealing a cobalt blue bikini. "And believe it or not, none of this is fake! Maybe people will finally stop calling me Faux-Livia, god." Kori and Strawberry exchanged a secret look.

Strawberry's driver finally pulled up to the Block residence, the guest house faintly visible in the distance. Massie's backyard was designed with Japanese lanterns and random stalks of bamboo. Even Olivia wasn't that stupid- those were from completely different parts of Eastern Asia. Then again, there was the rumor Massie gave Principal Burns a lapdance so she could stay in OCD.

"Oh my god," Kori whispered, struggling to keep up her posture. She threw the half-eaten Luna Bar in the trunk and wiped the crumbs off of her dress. "Let's go, this dress is dying to get some air."

When the three girls exited out of the Mercedes Benz, Olivia whispered into both of their ears, "follow me exactly one step behind to the tune of _I Kissed A Girl_." Olivia remembered Alicia vaguely talking about the trick one night when they still IMed each other, claiming Massie did it too. And in order for Olivia to take over Massie's reign, she had to act like her, except prettier.

As the three strolled into the yard, most of the people stopped and stared. 100 faces, familiar and foreign, glanced at the three, Olivia being the one most of them blatantly gazed at. Itching to flash a smile, Olivia kept her cool and reached the group she was looking for the most: The Pretty Committee and the HART'S.

Massie and Kristen seemed to be the only people there, as the other three were of jettisoning around the hemisphere. Massie's hair had a random streak of purple, and she swished it around as if it was her A-cups. Olivia knew Massie loved to show off those puppies to any guy, even if she tried to do it subtly.

"Eh ma gawd, what the cuh-RAP are you doing here?" Massie asked, putting a hand on her bikini-clad hip. Derrick and Cam looked up, ogling Olivia's breasts. "I can-nawt believe that they let you in!" Derrick rolled his eyes, obviously not knowing why he was here, since he didn't exactly tolerate Massie.

"I-I'm," Olivia started, stuttering slightly, "I'm here to party. I was given an invite." Kristen giggled, eyeing Strawberry's fruit-like ensemble. "And for Cam," she whispered softly, staring into Cam's unique eyes. He looked up back at her, giving a small smile.

"Well, you sure aren't going to stick around anymore,"Massie scoffed, and threw a cup filled with half-warm sugar-free fruit punch on Olivia's new outfit. "Please, none of the girls want to see that much ass from you- don't wear such slutty shorts."

Olivia swallowed her tears as Strawberry rushed for napkins on a neighboring table.

"I sure want you to," Derrick muttered, lifting his hand up for Kemp to slap.

"Well, Massie, you are the reason for the word _bitch,_" Olivia cattily said, stomping off to the restroom.

"Do I look like a female dog!" She cried, snickering with Kristen as they went to chat with the B-listers.


	5. Massie's Party, Part 2

**CHAPTER 5**

UPDATES! My laptop was taken away, sorry about the hiatus. Peace 3

* * *

"God, she is such a bishh," Kori slurred, apparently a little intoxicated. "She's just jealous you don't have those bug-eyes like you." Olivia nodded weakly. She knew Massie had won; she had embarassed Olivia in front of the hottest guys at Briarwood, and they saw her as someone who couldn't even stand up for herself, besides lame comebacks.

"Well, don't worry anyway," Strawberry suddenly came into the all-white most-likely-designed-by-Massie bathroom. "Because seriously, Cam AND the rest of his hotties are coming this way."

"What!? Does my makeuphairfaceclothes look okay?!" Olivia screeched, panicking slightly. "I guess I'll just play it cool. Right?" Kori nodded, laughing.

"Imma go find some, uh, candy, uh yeah," and she ran out of the bathroom, obviously trying to score some drinks. Olivia didn't know she was even a drinker, but it wasn't like Olivia talked to her friends.

Olivia was pretty, yes, but it wasn't like she had many friends. Though too many guys ogled her daily, she only really talked to Kori and Strawberry, but they were best friends with each other. It was times like these when Olivia still had Alicia.

"Hey, any nude ladies in here?" Kemp joked, and burst in the door. Olivia flattened her shirt and gave a smile. Through the crack of the door, she could see Massie glaring at the guys. _God, she is such a fucking bitch._

"Oh, hey, you guys. Sorry for the ugly thing that happened outside," Olivia commented. "You probably, uh, are used to it, since you've known Massie for awhile." Cam shrugged, but Derrington couldn't help but crack up.

"Duh, that bitch is so god damn annoying," Derrick replied. "Yeah, I know that I don't really curse, but she is just a person that needs something said." He shrugged and poked Kemp in the stomach as he stared at Strawberry's chest. "Almost as annoying as the stick-thin girls here. Some of us like _curves_." Strawberry gulped down her snickerdoodle eagerly at the comment and gave a bright smile to her suitors.

"Hey boys, wanna join me to the food table?" Strawberry replied boldly. Olivia was surprised at her friend; usually she was eccentric in some ways, and not so boy-concious. Sometimes Olivia had thought she was maybe a little on the lesbian side. The three of them walked out of the spacious bathroom, arm-in-arm. Well, more like Derrick and Strawberry, with Kemp following like a rambunctious puppy.

And that left Cam. He had silently sunk into the clean bathroom background, taking in the scenes involving his friends just like Olivia had. He had a slightly bored, slightly dumbfounded look on his face that could be told by the grin.

"Hey, you," he shyly told the stunning Olivia. "I guess we have some crazy stories to say on Facebook, huh." The smell of Drakkar Noir almost suffocated Olivia- it was as if she would die happy. The guy she had a crush on since the _5th grade _was talking to her for the first time. And it wasn't the pass-me-a-napkin at boring adult dinner parties or do-you-want-that-seat at OCD functions like they were before. It felt amazing.

She strode towards her man, wishing she could kiss him right there in a bathroom, her blue eyes fixed on his mutt mix. "I guess so," she whispered, her hands tingling.

And there was a knock at the door.


End file.
